The invention relates to a mounting element with a threaded member attached to a body wall of an automotive vehicle and serving for the accommodation of an assembly part.
It is known to provide so-called squirrel-cage nuts for the attachment of parts of the assembly to the body wall of an automotive vehicle. This arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the respective squirrel-cage nut has to be attached by spot welding and consequently requires additional production steps. Moreover, a problem exists in that the thread of the squirrel-cage nut can become clogged with paint during passage of the body through the enameling station, whereby the threaded insertion of the screw is highly complicated.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a mounting element which can be easily attached to the body wall and causes no problems with regard to the enamel.
According to an embodiment of the invention, this object has been attained by providing that the threaded member comprises a plate held in position by limiting sections as well as stops of the body wall, wherein at least one stop is formed by a bent tongue. In this connection, it is advantageous to manufacture the sections and the stops are fashioned by deforming the body wall and by providing freely extending cuts therein. Finally, the threaded member is floatingly supported for the absorption of tolerances.
The advantages obtained, in particular, by this invention are to be seen in that the mounting element is simple in construction due to the threaded member and the sections and stops limiting this threaded member. The sections and stops can be provided in the wall without causing appreciable expenditure. The threaded member is inserted only after the vehicle has passed through the painting stations and is secured by the bent-away tongue, so that the insertion of a threaded screw in the threaded member cannot be impaired by enamel.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.